Dark Secret
by GreyMoon.Huntress
Summary: Everyone knew about Biscotti's noble, beautiful Princess Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, what they didnt know was her past. She always shows a kind smile for her people and her frineds, when deep inside she's filled with loss and despair. She'd lost her childish dreams at such a young age. What happend to her? Why? What happens when the very cause of her despair returns?


_**A/N: I am still watching season 2 so pardon any of my mistakes, I will try to finish watching it so that I can add like a third season, ya know? Ok so I know that an actual third season will come out soon, but hey! I got some ideas jammed into my head ;3 **_

_**Hope you like it!~**_

**Prologue:**

It was horrible, they grabbed me by force. Stole me from my palace and took me far away.

They took me somewhere where the air was unprotected by magic, where I was vulnerable.

Their sticky, slimy, hideous hands roomed all over my body; they yanked me roughly and beat me until every breath I took caused me to choke up in my own blood.

They touched me in places no one had ever touched; they violated me against my will.

Screeches of deformed laughter emitting from them, they were amused by my misery, by my pain.

Each scream I hollowed out to the wind went unnoticed, these creatures, _monsters_, only hurt me deeper, discovering and making ways of making me scream louder, cry harder.

I screamed for help; Leon-sama, Gaul, Éclair-san, Lorrain-san, anybody!

I even yelled for my parents, in my delusion and hysteria I called out to them to come rescue me.

It was too much, the pain was unbearable.

Everything they did had never been done to me before, everything so new, so evil.

I don't know how much time passed, how many hours, for all I knew; it could have been days, I know it felt like forever.

I remember crawling slowly, and finding a lake nearby.

A beautiful lake so blue it made me smile.

After everything this was the most wonderful and beautiful thing I'd seen.

I got in, the small dirty, torn scraps of clothes still clinging to me floated up all around me.

I lay there and for some odd reason, I remember suddenly scraping myself against the rocks. It was as if something had taken over me, I remembered those horrid faces, those disgusting touches.

I'd started crying again, memories flashing through my mind so clearly, as if it were happening all over again.

I had washed myself raw until my skin was a blistering red, my eyes turning dull, with free tears falling slowing down my cheeks.

I felt like a failure, like a weakling.

I'd felt as if something had broken inside of me, as if something small and delicate had been shattered.

Laughter had slipped past my lips, insane, maddened laughter.

I'd lost my innocence, my treasure; something I had been entrusted with to protect.

It was their entire fault.

I _**hated**_ them with the very core of my being.

That day I'd returned back home with bloodied, scraped feet and half nude.

It was late at night and mostly everyone was asleep, resting, and clueless to the events that had just occurred.

I had been foolish, I'd wanted to gaze at the stars and the moon because I had heard that it was a very special day to look at them, it was a _lucky_ day.

I was going to go with Leon-sama, but she couldn't come because she had training and would probably not find time to sneak out and meet me.

I had been sad and disappointed, grumpy at being left alone I decided I would look at them by myself; all the glory and luck would be mine.

That day around the afternoon during my usual walks I sneaked out, making up an excuse of going to Leon-sama's house to play.

They'd believed me and I knew that if they questioned her about it she would have to agree, she owed me for not showing up in the first place.

I brought with me the secret treasure I had been entrusted with when I was small, by someone that had been very special to me, that way I wouldn't feel so lonely.

I didn't know demons were wondering around, I didn't know their masters were with them.

I had no way of knowing they knew about my treasure, I thought no one could hurt me really because I was the Princess.

I had been wrong.

When I was home, Rizel-san my head maid was there waiting right outside of my room, when she saw me her brow creased in worry and her eyes actually opened to widened at my appearance.

Her eyes were really pretty.

I had asked if anyone was awake, if they had asked for me.

She'd bowed to me and explained that they had but Leon-sama had told them I was in her house, playing in her company.

I had smiled warily and asked her with desperate eyes if she could keep a secret.

Her eyes had closed again and her face had been composed, she'd gently patted me and nodded sternly.

And I told her everything, from my foolish begging to my tragic end.

I made her vow to not tell a soul, to carry this with her silently until the end of her days.

I couldn't help it, I _had _to tell someone, it was too much for me to handle, and I felt like I was going to explode.

Instead of looking down on me, of turning away in disgust like I thought she would, she had gazed at me with so much warmth it hurt.

She grabbed me by my shoulders lightly and softly hugged me, patting my head and rubbing my back as I cried once again into her shoulder.

Whispering words of affection and care, trying to make me feel safe, but I wouldn't, I would never be able to feel truly safe, not anymore.

Treating my wounds and bathing my body with scorching hot water like I'd instructed her too.

Burning my clothes and cutting my hair, only slightly; not short enough for anyone to really notice.

She slept me with me that night, keeping me company, drying my face when I awoke screaming, crying, sweating.

Smiling lightly she showed me how to control my emotions better.

It was months until my eyes finally regained that shine in them, but it was still not the same as before.

Leon-sama and my friends, the people around the castle, asked why I was acting so strange.

Rizel-san always managed to save me, telling them I was just going through puberty that it was perfectly normal.

However, what everyone didn't catch on to was that I was too young for that, I was only but 9 years old.

Since I was small I had always acted more mature than Leon-sama, but now I really did act like the big sister, I felt that I had to.

That I _needed_ to grow stronger, to act with more understanding, I wanted to protect Leon-sama from things like what happened to me.

No one ever caught the dull glazed look that I sometimes let show in my eyes.

I was too quick; I kept acting like the same usual me.

It was hard, but I learned to look at the world in a better light again.

I knew that what happened to me would be forever burned into my memory, that something inside of me had changed that night, but I wouldn't let those around me, those who cared for me or depended on me worry.

I already felt ashamed and guilty for telling Rizel-san, for making her carry such an uncomfortable burden, but she was there and I'd needed to let _someone_ know.

Finally it was years until I was able to truly smile, to really feel happiness and sincere joy; I still woke at the dead of night sometimes with the shadow of unwanted nightmares crawling through my mind.

Fortunately, Rizel-san somehow managed to sense my uneasiness and come to my aid, I was very thankful for her care, glad that she at least could help ease me.

Then I discovered Cinque, my hero. My countries Hero, I had decided.

Not all was peaceful though, for my very dear Leon-sama had been acting strange lately, she had all of a sudden acted so cold, so distant, it hurt me to know that something was happening to her and she wouldn't tell me.

Nights after nights I would spend fussing over reasons as to why she would ignore me like this, had I done something? Had someone _hurt_ her?

That's when I struck a chord deep within me and snapped if someone had hurt her I would make them _**pay**_, whoever they were.

That's when I decide the perfect solution, we were lacking in victories, losing more battles and getting close to possibly having the palace conquered, we needed help, we needed a _Hero._

And so I summoned one, I summoned Cinque, I knew he was a good person and would agree to help us if he let us explain how things were, I had also witnessed that he had excellent potential to become a good fighter.

And so our hero came, Biscotti's Hero.

We had great victories thanks to him and I think I even discovered the meaning of true love, during all of this I completely forgot about the true dangers out there in the world, those lurking in the darkness.

Then one day a demon appeared, however I wasn't the same weak little girl, I wanted to protect Leon-sama.

I could also sense the suffering in this creature's soul, how he cried tears of blood.

I learned his story, and cried with him, for him. I pitied him and felt the need to help him.

So I did, and even though it was wonderful, I got the nightmares that night.

Several nights after that, I couldn't erase those long buried memories away anymore.

Nobody noticed, nobody knew, no one except Rizel-san, who came to me like before, obviously worried as to why they had returned.

I'm glad Cinque didn't catch on, I knew he would have if he'd stayed a little longer, I almost wish he had so I could tell him, the love I felt for him was true and I think he could have helped me chase away those unpleasant ghosts of my past.

However, what I didn't know was that they would soon become much more than 'unpleasant ghosts', I'd thought they were no longer part of me, that they were gone for good, I had begun to believe so much in Cinque our hero that I thought all the dread was over, that I could finally breathe a little easier. Maybe even feel more close to safe than I had in a long time.

Again, I was foolishly wrong.


End file.
